Fuera del Hospital
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: Vida personal... Vida profesional... Ella se ocupo de mantenerlos siempre diferenciados... Pero ¿y si hay alguien que puede unir ambas vidas?...[Carver]
1. Nadie Sabe

_Pertenencia/Disclamier:_ Los personajes aquí usados no me pertences (salvo los que obviamente sí :p). No quiero hacer dinero con ellos, solo divertirme un rato.

_Dedicatoria:_ A Paly, que a pesar de la distancia siempre esta ahí para mi. Y a Gui que lee todos mis escritos.

_**Disfruten!**_

**FUERA DEL HOSPITAL**

Capitulo 1 Nadie sabe

"Nadie sabe lo que haces fuera del hospital" comenté, poniéndome de pie. La mujer que estaba enfrente mío me miro extrañada.  
"Quiero decir: cruzas las puertas del County hacia dentro y sos el nombre que dice tu bata, ni una persona ni nada." Expliqué, levantando del suelo a la niña mas pequeña de todas las que nos rodeaban.  
"Creí que te gustaba ir de incógnito" bromeó mi compañera mientras le indicaba a varias chicas mas que se levanten y nos sigan.  
"Ja-ja. El punto es que allá todos creen que mi trabajo es lo único en mi vida"  
"Y eso que?" la mujer me sonrió "Tenes muchas cosas aparte de tu trabajo, el hogar es una de las mas importantes"  
"Lo se Jannet" yo le devolví la sonrisa.  
Creo que la conversación con mi amiga me dió vueltas en la cabeza todo el camino de vuelta a casa.  
"Ya llegué" grite enérgica para anunciar mi llegada.  
"Sutileza, ¿esa palabra no significa para vos, verdad?" dijo una muchacha joven bajando las escaleras.  
"No, no la verdad"  
"Lo he notado" ella hizo una pequeña mueca.  
"Llegaron nuevas niñas al hogar, le pediré a una psiquiatra compañera mía si puede revisar a una de ellas" conté mientras me instalaba frente a la cocina para preparar la cena.  
"¿Por?"  
"Violación y maltrato"  
"Oh" mi jovial compañera permaneció unos segundos en silencio, luego pregunto intrigada "¿Vas a decirle a alguien del County sobre el hogar?"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Mmm, déjame pensar Ker... Darás tres o cuatro ordenes, gritaras y te enojaras con todos y en tu primer rato libre comentaras que sos directora de un hogar para niñas huérfanas... si será oportunamente maravilloso"  
"Cierra la boca, Triz"  
"Además estuviste como un año conviviendo con uno de tus compañeros y no le dijiste nada y..."  
"Esta bien, esta bien... seguiré siendo la misteriosa Kerry Weaver ¿feliz?"  
"Bastante"  
------------------------------------

"No, no iras" ordené por teléfono mientras salía de Doc Magoos con un café en mano ese mediodía.  
"¿Por qué?" decía la voz del otro lado.  
"Porque tenes 17 años y sos demasiado inocente para ir a un lugar como ese"  
"Pero seguro que vos a tus..."  
"Yo a mi 17 estaba en África, cariño"  
"Ah! Esta bien, el punto es que..."  
"El punto, Beatriz" señalé mientras entraba al County "Es que no iras a ninguna lado"  
"Pero Kerry..."  
"Y si decís 'pero' de nuevo no iras a ningún lado por la próxima semana tampoco" terminé, casi llegando a admisión.  
Ella me cortó el teléfono sin despedirse. Estaba enojada porque no la dejaba ir a no se que club nocturno con su novio tres años mayor. Claro! Lo único que me falta es tener a una adolescente embarazada o drogada... no es que no confié en Triz, el problema es...  
"Kerry, por el amor de Dios ¿estas escuchándome?" la voz de Mark me sacó de mis meditaciones.  
"Uh, Mark lo siento ¿qué decías?"  
"Que si podrías cubrirme esta noche"  
Mi mente repasó los hechos anteriores, no estar en casa esta noche sería tentar al destino dejando que Triz pueda irse. "No lo creo Mark, es que tengo un compromiso" mentí, y tan rápido como pude entre a la sala de descanso.  
"Jefa ¿de que se escapa?" preguntó Malucci sentado en la mesita frente a Carter.  
"De vos, Malucci; pero por lo visto no tuve éxito"  
Carter rió tras mi respuesta mientras que el otro médico no dijo nada. Mi celular sonó.  
"¿Hola?"  
"¿Y si la madre de Karen nos lleva y me trae a casa de nuevo?"  
"¿Entrara al club con ustedes?" dije en voz baja, sabiendo la respuesta.  
"No"  
"Entonces no hay trato"  
"Dios, Kerry, sos imposible!" Terminó ella y colgó.  
"Adolescentes" protesté.  
"¿Qué?" dijo Carter a mis espaldas.  
Yo lo mire sin contestar, había olvidado que ellos estaban aquí '¿Desde cuando soy tan descuidada?'. Negué con la cabeza y salí del cuarto con la bata a medio colocar y en la cabeza en mi conversión con Beatriz.  
------------------------------------------

Llegue a casa. Todo estaba en silencio.  
"Oh, no, no, no... Dime que no lo hiciste Triz" dije en voz alta.  
Y la respuesta a mi pregunta fue una nota en la heladera que decía: 'Lo siento, confía en mi. Te quiere, Triz'  
"¿Y que se supone que haré ahora?" proteste en voz alta. No sabía a donde había ido. El sonido del teléfono hizo que mi corazón diera un salto... "Dios, que sea ella" rogué.  
"¿Hola?" dije esperanzada  
"Umm, Dra. Weaver, soy Carter..." mientras él dudo un segundo en seguir hablando yo di un suspiro de decepción.  
"¿Qué sucede? No puedo ir al County si eso..."  
"No, no" me interrumpió él "Estoy cerca de su casa y quería saber si puedo pasar a dejarle los últimos papeles de Atlanta y de las reuniones; me olvidé de dárselos hoy temprano"  
"Eh... si esta bien" dije.  
Antes de que el llegara llamé al hogar, a Jannet y otras de las ayudantes para ver si sabían algo de Beatriz. Cuando estaba conversando con la madre de Karen sonó el timbre.  
Le abrí a Carter y le indiqué que pasara mientras terminaba de hablar con la mujer por teléfono, ella no sabia ni de la existencia del club y creía que Karen estaba en mi casa.  
Cuando colgué miré a Carter con una fingida sonrisa. Él me entrego una pila de papeles, pero en lugar de irse inmediatamente me miro extrañado y pregunto:  
"¿Esta bien Dra. Weaver?"  
"Si" respondí de mala gana.  
"Llevo mas o menos 6 años trabajando con usted y uno de ellos viví en su casa; se darme cuenta cuando miente"  
Esta vez una débil, pero verdadera, mueca se formo en mis labios.  
"Estaré bien, no te preocupes"  
"¿Tiene que ver con lo que dijo hoy temprano en la sala de descanso?"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Dijo 'adolescentes' ¿sucede algo malo?"  
"Es una larga historia Carter" respondí sin ánimos, poniendo mi mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.  
"Yo tengo tiempo y creo que es bueno que hables con alguien" dijo él, frenando mi mano con la suya.  
"Parece que alguien estas tomándote en serio las charlas de A.A" en seguida me arrepentí de lo que había dicho y agregue "Lo siento, yo no..."  
"Esta bien, no querías decirlo así" él dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, yo había dicho algo que lo apenaba.  
"Es... es Triz, no se donde esta"  
"¿Triz?" dijo, volviendo a mirarme, cambiando su avergonzada mirada por una de honesta preocupación.  
"Uh, ya llame a la policía y mucho no puedo hacer... creo que puedo contarte la historia"

_(Todo esto es un monologo de Kerry)  
_...Supongo que cuando llegué a Chicago no tenía muchas cosas, para ser sincera, creo que no tenía nada... Me ofrecieron un par de trabajos... Acepté el que me daba el puesto mas alto, el que me daba mas poder; por eso terminé como jefa asociada de Emergencias en el County... Es curioso, aún tanto tiempo después sigo en la misma posición, con algunos altibajos, pero las cosas no han cambiado...  
...Pasaron 5 o 6 meses cuando una compañera de estudios mía llegó a la ciudad, ella se había graduado de pediatra y venía con dinero y ganas de establecer un proyecto en la ciudad... Necesitaba una ayuda profesional y confiable... Yo tenía tiempo y la idea me llamo la atención... Era un Hogar para niñas huérfanas... El primer lugar donde lo establecimos era muy pequeño, pero con el tiempo í a Beatriz cuando ya estaba yo instalada aquí. Ella tenía 11 años y sus padres habían muerto. Era mas grande que las demás chicas que teníamos y no sabríamos si podría adaptarse a una vida tan distinta... Así que decidí llevarla a casa para explicarle donde y como viviría a partir de ahora... Una semana se convirtió en un mes, ese mes en meses y esos meses en años...  
...Iba a decirte que crié a esa niña, pero no es cierto. Ella tenía nombre, valores, ideas propias cuando llegó aquí... Yo solo la ayudé a soportar algunos años de su vida, y ella me enseñó mucho mas a mii... ¿Te acordás cuando vivimos juntos?... Fue el tiempo que Triz estuvo con unos familiares lejanos. Los habíamos encontrado después de tanto buscar... Pero algo antes de que vos te... de que yo te desaloje, ella llamo para preguntarme si podía volver 'a casa', así llamo a este lugar...  
...Tuvimos siempre una buena amistad... Pero últimamente nos hemos enfrentado mas... Desde que esta saliendo con ese chico... ¡Por Dios! Sueno como su madre, bah, como cualquier madre... Y ahora lleva una hora fuera de casa, probablemente en un club de narcotráfico, de esos donde todas las noches nos traen algunos chicos... No se en cual, desde esta mañana me quiere convencer para que la deje ir 'al club que va Steve'... El detalle es que Steve, su novio, tiene 20 años; y no creo que estén en un club de lectura...

Hice silencio, en mi cabeza varias ideas daban vueltas: 'Carter no ha dicho nada, no creo que jamás hubiese imaginado mi doble vida... la frase esa de que nadie sabe lo que haces fuera del hospital vuelve a mi cabeza. tenía tanta razón cuando se la dije a Jannet'  
El teléfono rompió el silencio que inundaba la casa.  
"¿Hola?"  
"Hey, Ker, soy yo"  
"¡Dios mío, Triz!" dije con alivio, emoción y otros sentimientos que no podía determinar "¿Dónde estas, cariño?"  
"Uhu, lejos de casa" ella hizo una pausa "Eh... tenias razón Kerry, yo..."  
"Esta bien" la interrumpí "¿Donde estas? así puedo ir a buscarte"  
Ella murmuró una dirección, yo la escribí y me despido pidiéndole que se calme, que ya estaría allí.  
"Yo te llevo" me ofreció Carter, con una voz calma que yo necesitaba oír.  
"No, yo..."  
"No podes conducir nerviosa, Kerry" me interrumpió, con un dejo de autoritarismo que no sabía que él podía tener "Además, no sabés a donde vas y no creo que ir sola sea una buena idea"  
"Gracias" es lo único que le pude decir.  
Media hora mas tarde Carter nos dejo en la puerta de casa, despidiéndose con un suave 'Hasta mañana'

Yo que intentar hablar con Triz ahora no será de su agrado. Le prepare una taza de chocolate caliente... pero la explicación me la dio ella...

----------------------------------------

¿Saben que hace feliz a una escritora novata?... un review!  
(bueno o malo, amo las criticas!)


	2. Pastel de Chocolate

Capitulo 2 Pastel de Chocolate

"Buen día Dra. Weaver" me dijo Randi con una sonrisa "La Dra. Legaspi vino a buscarla un par de veces"  
"Uh, creo que alguien esta enamorada de la jefa" canturreó Malucci.  
"Buen día Randi. Y voy a usar un cliché: ¡MADURA MALUCCI!" dije alejándome, la sexualidad de Kim no es mi asunto, la respeto como profesional y me agrada como persona. Pero nada mas.  
Entré a la sala de descanso donde Mark y Romano discutían con Carter de testigo.  
"¡Weaver! ¡Bonita hora en la que te dignás a venir!" me reprocho Romano.  
"Mi turno empieza en diez minutos, hasta entonces no tengo que soportarte Robert" contesté y salí con la mayor velocidad posible para no oír su replica.

Oí la puerta de nuevo, era Carter. Caminamos en silencio hasta Doc Magoos y tras pedir café, fue él quien hablo primero:  
"¿Cómo esta Triz?" me dijo, sus expresiones denotaban preocupación.  
"Bien... se peleó con su novio, él la llevo allí para acostarse con ella... Por surte Triz es firme es sus decisiones y no, es no"  
"Mmm... me pregunto donde habrá aprendido eso" comento él sonriendo, consiguiendo que yo le devuelva una sutil sonrisa.  
"Su amiga, bueno, no esta tan bien... Pero creo que Triz esta tan enojada con los hombres, diciendo que son todos unos cerdos, que piensa hacerse monja"  
"¿Crees que le dure mucho?"  
"No sé, pero que cancelo todos su planes de fiesta y esta mañana revisé el calendario semanal del Hogar y esta anotada en todas las actividades" yo hice una pequeña mueca.  
"Bueno, quizás sea útil ¿y vos?"  
"¿Yo que?"  
"¿Cómo estas, Kerry?... quiero decir Dra..."  
"Podes llamarme por mi nombre, John" lo miré con agradecimiento "Estoy bien, mas tranquila, gracias por haberme ayudado anoche"  
"Para eso están los amigos" él sonrió divertido "Creo que fuimos amigos un tiempo"  
"Hasta que te eché de mi casa y puse mi trabajo antes que nuestra amistad"  
"Podría decirse" se atrevió a decirme él "Bueno, ahora podemos empezar de nuevo"  
"Si..."  
"Y el pastel de chocolate que preparabas es genial para la ocasión"  
"John, la última vez que comiste podrías haber entrado coma diabético"  
"Pero con una sonrisa en la cara"  
'Carter hace que me ría con tanta facilidad' pensé para mis adentros.  
"Bueno, esta noche, si querés venir a cenar, haré pastel de chocolate" el sonrió como un niño al que le prometés una golosina "Eso si, tendrás que arreglártelas con Triz"  
"¿Por qué? ¿No querrá ver hombres?"  
"No, me ayudaste ayer, le agradas. Pero dejarás de agradarle si te acercás al pastel de chocolate"  
"Oh... bueno negociaremos algo" su cara se ilumino maliciosa "O te pondremos de esclava en la cocina"  
"¡Siempre tan encantador John!"

------------------------------------------

"¿Así que vendrá a cenar?" pregunto mi joven protegida.  
"Aja"  
"¿Y vas a hacer una comida especial?"  
"Aja"  
"¿Y pastel de chocolate?"  
"Aja"  
"¿Yél te gusta?"  
"Aja... ¡¿qué?! ¡No!"  
"Ah... ¡lo admitiste!"  
"No fue un acto fallido, eso no significa que..."  
"Freud no dice lo mismo sobre los actos fallidos" me interrumpió Triz.  
"¡No mas libros de psicología para usted, señorita!" le respondí, antes de que desaparezca riéndose escaleras arriba.

Un rato mas tarde llegó Carter, sonriente como siempre y con dos ramos de flores, me entregó uno a mi.  
"¿Y ése?"  
"Bueno, si mal no recuerdo hay dos mujeres en esta casa" me contestó al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro "A menos que seas como la madrastra de Cenicienta y la escondas cuando llega el apuesto príncipe"  
"Si eso te convierte en el apuesto príncipe, la respuesta es no" dije riendo suavemente "¡Triz!"  
La chica bajo. Desde ese momento una sencilla complicidad se formo entre ellos dos, basada en la pasión al pastel y mi cocina en general.

"Bien, podría seguir comiendo, pero mañana tengo clase" Triz se levanto de la mesa tras su segunda porción de pastel. "Buenas noches Ker; buenas noches John y gracias por las flores"  
"Buenas noches Triz"  
"Buenas noches Triz, y de nada"  
Ella comenzó a subir por las escaleras "No hablen de mi hasta asegurarse de que me fui" nos recomendó.  
"Ni pregunto ¿verdad?" dije, haciendo ademán de servir otra porción.  
"Es como un mal habito"  
Después de que él comió un segundo bocado un pude evitar reírme.  
"¿Qué?"  
"El marrón chocolate que hay en tu nariz combina perfectamente con tus ojos" expliqué divertida.  
Él intento limpiarse, pero solo consiguió correr la mancha a lo largo y que yo me ría de nuevo.  
"Podés coordinar un trauma, pero no podés limpiarte una mancha de chocolate" le dije acercándome con una servilleta "Déjame ayudarte con eso"  
"Bien" dijo él, bajando la mano.  
Me aproximé hacia Carter, quedando a solo unos centímetros de su cara. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume (una mezcla de loción para después de afeitar y un dulce aroma que debía ser propio de él) y escuchar los armoniosos latidos de su corazón. Pero estuve mas cerca cuando sus manos me mostraron el camino hacia su cara y mis labios terminaron en el inevitable destino que eran los suyos.  
-------------------------------------------------

Siempre... el botón de allí abajo...


	3. ¿Cuánto hace?

_A Gia, a Paly, a Gui y a Liz_

Capitulo 3 ¿Cuánto hace?

"Buen día, Ker" Triz me dio una mirada detenida "Lucís para el demonio"  
"Gracias Triz, buen día a vos también"  
"¿John se fue muy tarde ayer?" me pregunto mientras se servia una taza de leche.  
"Eh, no una hora después de que te hayas ido a dormir no mas"  
"Ah... ¿a que horas salís hoy?"  
"Trabajo toda la noche cariño ¿por?"  
"Me dan los resultados de las universidades"  
"Oh"  
"Esta bien, te llamo para contarte"

----------------------------------------

Cuando el atardecer llego a Chicago la sala de Emergencias logro calmarse, yo no había visto a Carter desde que anoche se había ido en tras incomodas excusas por parte de ambos; y para colmo de males estaba camino a una M&M Conference, sobre un caso de un drogadicto al que Malucci mato... quiero decir atendió.  
Mientras yo planeaba una defensa al escritorio de admisión llegaba una joven con una enorme sonrisa, el ascensor se cerro demasiado rápido.

(_Esto es narrado en tercera persona, por alguien que ve la escena)  
_"Disculpe, estoy buscando a la Dra. Weaver" dijo Triz.  
"Llena una historia y ella te vera en un momento" respondió Randi, restándole importancia.  
"No, no necesito un medico... yo solo..."  
"Eh! Triz!" dijo la voz de Carter que entraba junto a Abby a la sala.  
"John, hola. Estaba buscando a Ke... a la Dra. Weaver ¿la has visto?"  
"Uh, no ¿Abby?" dijo el volviéndose a la enfermera que miraba a ambos intrigada.  
"Esta en una conferencia por lo de Malucci"  
"Ah cierto! ¿necesitas algo?" dijo Carter y se volvió a Triz "Uh y... Abby, Beatriz; Triz, Abbigail"  
"Un placer" dijeron ellas al unísono.  
"Abby!" llamo Luka desde lejos y ella se alejo.  
"¿Seguro que esta todo bien Triz?"  
"Umm... entre a Yale"  
"¿Que?"  
"Entre a Medicina de Yale, venia a decirle eso a Kerry!" contesto emocionada la chica.  
"Wow, eso es genial!" dijo Carter abrazándola."Vamos te invito un café para esperar a Kerry"

"Dr. Weaver, Carter dijo que fuese a Doc Magoos a penas baje de la conferencia" me informo Randi.  
"Esta bien, gracias. Eh, Randi ¿no hubo ningún llamado para mi?"  
"Nop"  
Salí a Doc Magoos y me sorprendió encontrar a mis... ¿mis que?... A Carter y a Triz comiendo ¡¿Pastel de Chocolate?! ¿cómo aun pueden comer o siquiera ver el chocolate después de lo que comieron anoche?...  
"Así que engañando mi pastel con otro" dije al acercarme.  
"Oh, Kerry... no es lo que parece" bromeo Carter.  
"Es cierto, nos emborracho primero" agrego Triz.  
Yo no pude menos que reírme. "Esta bien, esta bien... ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?" pregunte mas calmada.  
"Mmm... tu pastel es mas rico" dijo Carter, comiendo el último bocado de la porción.  
"Vine hasta acá en metro" comento Triz  
"Algo como una buena noticia" dije, impaciente  
"El martes hay nuevo capitulo de Friends" sugirió Triz  
"El Dr. Green acepto cubrir tu turno" me informo Carter.  
"No algo... espera, ¿y para que quiero yo que Mark cubra mi turno?" dije, recordando el anuncio de Carter  
"Y salvo que puedas ir a cenar y a la ves atender pacientes en el County" Carter explico, inmutable  
"John..." dije mirándolo desafiante "¿Cenar? ¿para?"  
"Celebrar" murmuró Triz "Fue su idea" agrego señalando al medico frente a ella.  
"¿Eso significa...?"  
"Que tenemos hambre"  
"Ah!, y que entre a Yale"  
"¡Dios Mío! ¡eso es maravilloso!" grite abrazando a mi protegida.  
"Si" susurro Triz "Y lo será mas cuando dejes de asfixiarme"  
Los tres reímos del comentario.

"Gracias por la cena Ker, John" dijo Triz al entrar a la casa.  
Los dos le sonreímos y al mismo tiempo que ella murmuramos "Buenas noches"  
Beatriz desapareció por la escalera, y a mi mente llegaron como una ventisca los recuerdos de la noche anterior.  
"Creo que debería..." comenzó Carter, pero yo no lo deje terminar:  
"Si, deberías"  
El me observó desde su lugar frente a mi, cerca de la puerta de entrada; dio un paso adelante. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me gritaba 'Retrocede y manda al chico a casa', pero otra mas astuta me decía 'Ni te muevas Weaver'. Mientras mi cabeza se debatía que hacer Carter daba otro paso.  
"Eh, John..." comencé a decir, aunque hubiera tenido un final para esa oración nunca hubiese salido a la luz, ya que los labios de Carter ocuparon los míos. Gentiles al principio, dejándome sin respuesta, a pesar de que me imaginaba que eso podría suceder no sabia como reaccionar. Luego entre en razón, y rompí el beso.  
"Buenas noches" murmure  
"Pero Kerry..."  
"Buenas noches, Carter" repetí cortante.  
El me miro incrédulo unos segundos después bajo la vista y antes de salir se despidió diciéndome: "Buenas noches, Dra. Weaver"

-------------------------------------------------

Me desperté mas tarde de lo normal aprovechando que no tenia turno. Triz me había dejado una nota que decía: 'Ker: voy a casa de Karen y me quedo a dormir. Te llamo esta tarde. Te quiere, Triz'  
Genial, tenia toda la casa para mi... Mentira eso no era genial, pero tenia que aceptarlo.  
Me di una ducha larga, de esas que sirven para pensar, pero mi mente estaba en blanco y yo no sabia si eso era bueno o malo.  
Me recosté en el sillón del salón con una copia de 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', planeaba leer la novela de Jane Austen por vez numero... ya perdí la cuenta. Había conseguido acomodarme e iría en el tercer o cuarto capitulo cuando el sonido del timbre me desestructuró. '¿Quién demonios...?' pensé para mis adentros.  
"¿Si?"  
"¿Dra. Weaver? Soy yo... quiero decir Carter"  
Abrí la puerta, aunque una parte de mi quería desaparecer.  
"¿Qué necesitas?"  
"Hablar" respondió cuando cerré la puerta tras el.  
"¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana en el County?"  
"No" solo dijo, miro a los alrededores.  
"Triz esta en lo de una amiga" le conteste antes de que formulara la pregunta. El no dijo nada, solo me miro fijamente unos segundos hasta que detuve el contacto visual.  
"Carter sino tenés..."  
"¿Volvemos a eso?"  
"¿A que?" dije confusa.  
"La formalidad, creí que éramos amigos" hizo una pausa "¿O me equivoque, Dra. Weaver?" resalto el hecho de que me llamaba por mi titulo como anoche.  
Yo no conteste, quería decir que no, pero no tenia las agallas... Quien lo hubiera dicho yo no tendría las agallas para decir ese estúpido monosílabo.  
El se acerco a mi en dos cortos pasos.  
"Carter..." comencé a decir  
"¿Qué?"  
"Alejate"  
"Porque?"  
"Porque es ridículo"  
"Dame una buena razón para alejarme, Kerry" dijo volviendo a usar mi nombre de pila.  
"No se a que llamas una buena razón" mentí.  
"Kerry..." dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi mejilla y comenzando a acariciarla "Te dije que me doy cuenta cuando mentís"  
"Por Dios, John. Deja de hacer eso y alejate" reproche  
"Solo una buena razón"  
"Soy tu jefa"  
"No estamos en el hospital"  
"Soy mas de 6 años mayor que vos"  
"No me importa"  
Carter acerco mi cara a la de él aun mas, sus labios se separaban de los míos por escasos centímetros. Intente retroceder pero el fue mas rápido que yo y puso su brazo libre alrededor de mi cintura, impidiéndome tal idea.  
"¿Cuánto hace, Kerry, que no dejas que alguien te tome por la cintura?" me pregunto en un susurro, un poco mas lejos de mi cara que antes. Yo no respondí, pues no estaba segura de saber la repuesta, pero el siguió hablando "¿Cuánto hace que no dejas que nadie te bese en el cuello?" dijo comenzando a dar suaves besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi pecho. "¿Cuánto hace que no dejas que nadie te acaricie, que nadie sienta tu piel?" me miro a los ojos para terminar de decir "¿Cuánto hace, Kerry, cuanto?  
Y me beso suavemente antes de que yo pudiese decir nada.  
'El tiene razón' pensé, hacia mucho que...  
Sonó el teléfono y me separe bruscamente de Carter, el me miro atender sin decir nada.  
"¿Hola?"  
"Hey! Soy yo... ¿esta todo bien? Te oís rara"  
"Eh, si, todo esta como siempre ¿y vos Triz?"  
"Bien, mañana al mediodía estaré en casa, así almorzamos antes de que entres a trabajar"  
"Ok, suena bien"  
"Bueno, adiós Ker"  
"Adiós, dulces sueños" me desprendí con sutileza del aparato, pues eso significaba tener que confrontar a Carter.  
"¿Podrías...?" comencé a decir, el me detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza y sentencio:  
"No voy a irme Kerry, no de nuevo"

--------------------------------------

Dime... John debe irse?...  
((El botoncito del costado))


	4. Nuevos Habitos

A mis "cyberchicas", que cada día quiero mas...  
A carbytothecore, espero que mejores tu español y me legro que te guste...  
((Si no te acordás de algo lee el capitulo tres))

Capitulo 4 Nuevos Hábitos

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad.  
"¿Por qué?"  
"¿Por qué, que?" dijo el mirándome extrañado.  
"Lo de antes... ¿por qué?"  
"No lo se"  
"Excelente respuesta, adiós Carter" dije poniendo mi mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, pero el la freno.  
"Curioso" dijo, como pensando en voz alta "así empezó todo"  
"¿Qué?"  
"Hace tres días pasamos por una situación similar a esta. Cuando Triz estaba desaparecida"  
"Ah" solo dije, mi mente también recordaba ese roce, pero no le había dado importancia.  
"Kerry sino decís algo que me convenza voy a besarte de nuevo" me advirtió Carter, mas seductor que autoritario.  
Yo retrocedí unos pasos "Yo... yo no quiero" dije, tratando de sonar mas convencida de lo que me sentía.  
"Oh, si eso elimina todas mis dudas" dijo Carter, volviendo a acercarse a mi, pero siguió hablando "¿De que tenes miedo Kerry?"  
"Yo no tengo..." iba a seguir hablándome pero el me tomo la mano y yo rápidamente me solté.  
"¿De que te toque? ¿de que te conozca? ¿de que te... quiera?"  
"John, por favor" dije en voz alta; pero en silencio mi cabeza me reprocho '¿Por favor que? ¿Por favor hace todo lo que dijiste antes? ¿por favor andate?'  
El me miro como si me estudiase por unos minutos, sos dulces ojos marrones descansaban en los míos y cada tanto recorrían mi cara. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, yo lo mire intrigada  
"¿Qué?" pregunte  
"Te ves bonita cuando estas confundida"  
Yo disimule una risita diciendo "John!"  
"Eh! No he perdido mi habilidad para hacerte sonreír"  
"Nunca" esa palabra salió de mi boca aun antes de que yo la pensase e hizo que Carter riera y se tomara la libertad de rodearme con sus brazos de nuevo.  
Y me beso, solo que esta vez, yo también lo bese, poniendo mis brazos en su cuello.  
------------------------------

"¿Algo interesante anoche?" me pregunto Triz mientras entrábamos a un restaurante cerca del Lago Michigan  
'Los labios de Carter' dijo mi mente, pero fui mas rápida que ella y conteste simplemente "No"  
"Ah, ¿y porque desde que te despertaste tenes la misma sonrisa estúpida?"  
"¿Y esa sutileza que me recriminabas días antes?"  
"La perdí Ker, y no me cambies de tema"  
"Nada ¿que querés que pase?"  
"Okey, cuando te llame ayer ¿con quien estabas?"  
"Con nadie, es que estaba en el sótano y subí corriendo a atender el teléfono"  
"Por Dios, Kerry! ¿qué crees que tengo 10 años? Esa es la mentira mas grande que te he oído decir"  
"Triz..."  
"Kerry Weaver ¿quién estaba en casa ayer en la tarde?"  
"John"  
"¡¿John Carter?!"  
"No, John Wells" dije irónica "Por supuesto que Carter"  
"Ja-ja. ¿Y que paso?"  
"¿Como que paso?"  
"Repitamos Ker, tengo 17 años; plus cualquiera se daría cuenta de que entre ustedes dos hay algo"  
"Nada"  
"Esa mentira fue peor que la anterior" protesto Triz "¿Que paso con eso de que no habría secretos entre nosotras que me dijiste hace mucho?"  
"Lo mismo que con tu sutileza" respondí divertida.  
"Vamos, en unos meses me voy... es mejor que me cuentes a que yo lo descubra"  
"Me beso"  
"Wow... Bueno, era cuestión de tiempo"  
"¿Qué?"  
"No importa" Triz me sonrió "¿Y van a salir?"  
"Esta noche"  
"Uhu, que dulce la primera cita!" la mirada de la chica paso de dulce a curiosa "¿Querés que no este en casa?"  
"Triz!!" reté "No digas tonterías!"  
"Yo solo sugería..."  
-----------------------------------------

...Cena solos, cenas con Triz, almuerzos a escondidas y disimular en el trabajo... Esa fue nuestra relación las primeras tres semanas...  
"¿Cine?"  
"¿A ver que?" repuse, mientras firmaba mis ultimas historias en la salita.  
"Buen punto" respondió el y sugirió "¿Película y dulces los tres?"  
"Triz esta viendo las instalaciones de Yale, estará ahí hasta el lunes temprano"  
"¿Película y sushi?"  
"¿Y desde cuando te gusta el sushi, John?"  
"No se, pero no me digas que no sonó interesante"  
"Dios..." suspire  
"Una cena normal y una peli... ¡Deb!" se sorprendio Carter al ver entrar a su amiga.  
"John, Kerry" saludo ella "¿Guardia tranquila?"  
"Si..." dijimos lo dos a la vez.  
-----------------------------------------

"Hoy estuvo cerca" comento Carter, mientras subiamos al auto.  
"Si pero peor fue la de Mark del miércoles" le respondi.  
"Oh, si..." dijo Carter divertido.  
En el viaje continuamos decidiendo que película ver. Pero no llegamos a nada.  
"¿Y si solo cenamos?" sugirió Carter, cuando cruzamos la puerta de entrada.  
"¿Solo cenar?" dije mirándolo extrañada  
"Bueno hay un par de cosas que podríamos..."  
"No termines esa frase, Carter" dije.  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Porque yo podria oirla y es mas de lo que quiero saber" dijo la voz de Triz desde la escalera.  
"Hey!" dijimos los dos sorprendidos.  
"No se preocupen, ya me iba, es que hubo un problema con Karen"  
"¿Esta bien?" pregunte, dejando mi abrigo en el armario, junto al de Carter.  
"Eh, sip" ella sonrio "Me tengo que ir si quiero llegar temprano, los vere en unos dias"  
"Adios Triz" dijimos los dos  
"Portense bien" bromeo ella  
"¿Cena entonces?" dije dándome vuelta  
"Si, por supuesto" contesto Carter, que estaba justo frente a mi y apenas cerre la puerta se inclino sobre mi para besarme.  
"John, la cena..." murmure entre suspiros  
"No va ir a ningun lado"  
"John"  
"Kerry?"  
"Me riendo"  
"Te tomo la palabra" dijo divertido  
"Oh," dije, como si recien me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que dije  
"Quien hubiese pensado que te rendirias ant..."  
"John, callate" lo interrumpi, y no le di oportunidad de hablar, pues lo bese.  
-----------------------------------

"Buen día" dijo una voz suavemente. ¿Hacia cuanto que no me despertaba una voz masculina?... espérenme déjeme corregir eso: una voz de una persona que realmente me quiera... que...  
"Hey! Bella durmiente, la bandeja pesa ¿sabes?"  
"¿Bandeja?" dije abriendo mis ojos despacio  
"Si... café, donas..."  
"Mmm... no recuerdo la ultima vez que me trajeron el desayuno a la cama"  
"Bueno, ahora podrás acostumbrarte"


	5. Con las manos en la masa

Capitulo 5 'Con las manos en la masa...'

"¡Hey, ¿Dónde demonios esta Weaver?!" grito Romano, molestando a los medicos del escritorio de admisión y a Randi.  
"Creo que firmando historias en la sala de suturas" respondio Luka, sin prestar mucha atención  
Rocket Romano, jefe de Staff y Cirugía, se encamino y abrio la puerta sin golpear "Weaver! Tenemos que discu.... ¡¡Carter, Weaver!!"  
Nosotros dos nos separamos tras el grito de Robert.  
"Eh..." comenzo a balbucear Carter  
"A mi oficina en 5 minutos..." ordeno y mas bajo murmuro: "Ahora tendre pesadillas"  
John y yo nos miramos de reojo mientras Romano se alejaba, ¿cómo podriamos haber sido tan descuidados? Después de ocultarlo mas de un mes nos descubren... y entre todas las personas que podrían habernos visto... ¡Romano, el jefe!, eso significaba problemas.  
"Sera mejor que subamos" sugirió Carter.  
Yo lo segui todo el camino al ascensor y a la oficina de Romano.

"Pasen" gruño el dueño de la oficina, cuando estuvimos adentro y cerramos la puerta nos dirigio a los dos una de sus mas tétricas miradas(N/A: cute!) y volvio a hablar "Se puede saber que demonios fue eso que acabo de ver en la sala de suturas"  
"Robert..." empece a decir, pero el me interrumpio.  
"Dejenme ponerlo en terminos legales: Kerry, sos tratante y subjefa de Emergencias. Carter sos residente, no el mas popular dentro de la junta disciplinaria debido a los sucesos de los anteriores meses y ademas estas en competencia por el puesto de jefe de residentes... ¿¡Tienen alguna idea de lo que todo eso significa!?"  
"Si, pero..." intento decir Carter, pero Robert lo fulmino con la mirada (N/A: more cute!)  
"No me interesa ni como ni cuando ni porque... pero deben terminar con eso"  
"¡¿QUÉ?!" exclamamos Carter y yo a la vez.  
"¿No fui claro?"  
"Mira, Robert, no me interesan los asuntos legales ni tu opinión con respecto a esto. Pero no tenes ningun derecho a decirnos que hacer con nuestras vidas personales" defendi.  
"_Fuera del hospital_ seran sus vidas personales, pero aca adentro la unica relación que puede haber entre ustedes es jefe-empleado"  
"¿Y eso que significa?" dijo Carter, que no estaba muy contento con la situacion.  
"Que si vuelvo a encontrarlos o saber de que estuvieron... bezuqueándose en horas de trabajo en cualquier cuarto del hospital ESTAN DESPEDIDOS!" hizo una pausa, habia un dejo de complicidad en su mirada "Lo que hagan de las puertas del County para afuera y que no interfiera con su trabajo aqui no es asunto de nadie ¿entendido?"  
"Si" dije con una sonrisa de alivio.  
Ibamos a salir cuando la voz de Robert volvio a detenernos "Ah!, y por si acaso, mantengan las puertas trabadas al menos"

Carter y yo subimos al elevador.  
"Por un momento crei que..."  
"Si, yo también" complete la frase que el habia comenzado y presione el boton hacia abajo.  
Mientras el ascensor descendia, John me tomo por sorpresa y comenzo a besarme... segundos después las puertas se abrieron y, con sincronizacion perfecta, Carter me solto...  
"Los buscábamos, llegan cuatro traumas..." la voz de Abby se perdio en el corredor de Emergencias; yo mire a John con una alegre mueca, el me sonreia travieso y con una mirada hacia nuestros compañeros me dijo:  
"Esto va a ser muy divertido"  
Y nos encaminamos a trabajar...

* * *

El fin?... al menos hasta que la inpiracion desee regresar... RR, por favor... 


End file.
